Five Nights in Time
by Water4Dew
Summary: The Sequel of "Golden Freddy's Gold" When Levi gets captured and forced to go to 1987, He's quickly followed... and when a girl named Helen goes to 2015 before the wedding, She's followed... and Bronze, Goldie and Silver's Child is kidnapped by springtrap... Who has a extremely tragic backstory... all to find "The One" but who's "The One"?
1. Banging Good Time

**Oh Joy! Its finally time! the sequel is…**

 **?: Hey! I'm not appearing in this story, so let me talk!**

 **Oh… go Ahead Veil!**

 **Veil: Thank you.. anyways, enjoy!**

 **Really? ok… YN doesn't exist, and is now silver… as for Silver's Age… EH… I'll go with It… as the last one! let's get going!**

 **Levi's POV**

I walked through the attraction in progress, truth be told: i was terrified, but since Broze, My best bud, one with brown hair and green eyes, he wore a bear shirt on his white skin. He was only about 3, but he didn't seem afraid, in fact he loved being here… and he knew every inch of this place… he lives nearby… But i Digress, I entered the office, and Bronze seemed ancy. "Uh, excuse me Bronze… why are you excited" I asked him. Bronze was a very intelligent boy, so he knew what i was saying, he also spoke like an adult. "Yeah… my parents are coming soon!" he said with a huge grin. "We're going to the pizzeria!" I was unsettled… mainly because it closed a month ago… no one knows what became of the animatronics… but I didn't have time to wonder, his parents already came. The blonde dad was blonde and had a similar hairstyle to Bronze's, and his mother didn't really look like a girl, or a male, but she had white hair and it was long flowing. "Ah, welcome home bronze!" The father said, hugging his child. The mother giggled. I suddenly a it was 12:00Am. I heard the phone ring. I awkwardly looked at the parents as they directed my attention to the phone… As I picked it up Music started playing…

 **Veil: Sorry for interrupting, but I'm here to tell you that to enhance your experience, there are some songs here, and you can open a youtube tab to listen to the song… Why? I dunno, but the first song is this link! you don't have to...**

 **Song:** **watch?v=oi3ssgn_-WU**

 **Levi's POV**

The song, albeit catchy seemed to put the mother into a cold sweat. "He-he's… alive?" The mom seemed to say. "Daddy… what does It mean by alive?" Bronze asked with panic in his voice. The dad's eyes seemed to grow smaller. I jumped when I heard vent sounds behind me. I jerked around only to be struggling in the arms of an Animatronic. The animatronic manically laughed as he dragged me through the vents. The last thing I saw before getting knocked unconscious was Bronze and his parents staring at me.

 **Gosh I hate leaving off at this point, but I need time to think and also i need this to get out! so wait and see for…**

 **Veil:FIVE NIGHTS IN TIME!**

 **Did you need to interrupt me?**

 **Veil: Nope!**


	2. Triplet Troublesome Birthday

**Sorry about that cliffhanger last chapter… but you'll see familiar faces now! and some new ones… don't worry… More OCs'll get in!**

 **CK owns: Zen the Owl, and**

 **Bootleg the fox**

 **Veil's POV:**

I awoke in shock. I wasn't in the vent I was dragged though… but in a dark space with three holes on the sides. I tried to stand up, but I found myself tied up in… Ribbons? The ceiling suddenly illuminated and I stared at a broken golden rabbit who seemed to be evilly grinning. "So, Hows the bow?" he asked. I quickly looked around and saw a bow on my mouth. I tried to yell at the rabbit but it was muffled. The rabbit laughed more and closed the ceiling. I felt the walls as much as i could tied up, the walls had a cardboard texture… was I a gift? I asked myself. just then the room started to move. I quickly kneeled up to one of the holes to see the rabbit's gold chest. I heard door opening sounds as piano and whistles grew louder. "I can't be here and not give the golden bear a good present to go with the other can I?" The rabbit said as the music started playing.

 **Veil: OOOh, POV change! now… It might/ might not be as frequent as the last story! (oh, also Silver's gender is yours… so you'll se Y/N=Your name and Y/G=Your Gender and Y/E=Your Eye color too!**

 **Goldie's POV:**

Silver sat next to me as Y/G held my paw and straightened my party hat. It was my 26th birthday today, it was Freddy and Fred's 26th Birthday as well! The gifts of Freedom, Life, and Change came too! "Ooh… really?" I asked. The last gift we got was a strange robot that looked like a cute human girl. "Yep! its like a complete package!" Springtrap said with a smirk. My spin was receiving shivers like no one's business… whenever Springtrap smirked I knew he has something evil done… but ever since JJ, he's been a bit unpredictable. Freddy was anxious to get his gifts. Our family always had a certain tradition, The youngest goes first, so in turn: I was first. "Who know's, maybe bronze will like it!" Silver said. "But first, the gift of change has a gift for all of you!" The Marionette said with a big grin. The pianist turned around he was a tall dusty white snowy owl animatronic with deep yellow eyes, a blue bandana, and a ripped brown belt that holds his metal Bo staff. His left arm shows his black endoskeleton and his left side was somewhat scratched. "I have a name, and to anyone who doesn't know it's Zen!" The owl said looking at marionette. "And… to MOST of you." Zen continued, staring at Freddy. "Now this is from a game that I loved so dearly… aside from marvel that is…" Zen chuckled as he played a song.

 **Zen plays this:** **watch?v=CscdKp9fo1I** **if you wanna hear it!**

 **Goldie's POV:**

I couldn't help but clap it was amazing! Zen stood up and bowed. Bootleg; a medium sized fox animatronic with tattered greyish fur with purple highlights. who looks similar to mangle but isn't as messed up. She had one red eye and one purple eye. Bootleg had purple "lipstick" and pointed ears as well as a long pointed grey tail. She is extremely tattered around the stomach and legs. These tattered areas shows a grey ruined endoskeleton that's quite pointed. She wears a tight white t-shirt with a purple apron and a tight purple skirt. Her back has a small Maintenance panel. Her endoskeleton has some rubber areas, making for some amazing athletic skills. she has a large black claw on her left hand. kissed Zen on the cheek. and in unison, Silver kissed my cheek. "Now how about that gift!" Silver said propping the gift onto the table. I took a deep breath as I pulled the lid off. And to be honest… I wasn't sure what I felt. Silver gasped as YG saw the male in the box… it looks just like the man that Springtrap took through the vents… but, Springtrap couldn't have put him in the box… it was impossible… was it? Anyways this one was conscious, and I could see fear in his eyes. Instantly I remembered YN… The fear in YG's YE colored eyes… I remembered it so clearly. The male looked at me with a feared look. "Well… My name's Golden Freddy, and this is Silver Freddy!" I said gesturing at each other. "We'll get you home soon! then you can meet your partner!" I finished.

 **Levi's POV:**

I was terrified, Silver Freddy and Golden Freddy could talk normally… but they're animatronics! It was roughly about 2 hours of gift giving and talking before Golden Freddy picked up my box and started home. I started getting drowsy… I kept fearing what they're gonna do with me. Stuff me in a suit? Treat me as a slave? the more I asked myself the more i got sleepy… I soon slipped into the void of sleep.

 **I'm gonna keep the slipping in and out of sleep to transfer into each chapter! :D anyways you'll see more of Zen and Bootleg soon… and i'll see if any other OCs are good enough to be in the story full time… but get those fetish ideas out of your head! its nothing like that!**

 **ooh… and I'll make an appearance soon :D**


	3. Time to Begin

**Ooh… I originally WANTED to put some fetish stuff in here… But I decided against it for it didn't seem like Silver and Goldie to be that mean… here we go…**

 **Levi's POV:**

"Hello, hello!" I heard. I was half awake in my box. I looked up to see Golden Freddy above me smiling. "Gah!" I muffled. I forgot that the Bow was still on my mouth… "Now… Let's get that bow off you!" Golden Freddy said as his paws reached towards me. fear pulsed through my veins as I tried to back away, only to be interrupted by cardboard on my back. Golden Freddy's arms retraced as he looked sad. "Sorry if I scared you… c'mon I won't hurt you!" Golden freddy said as he gently scooped me up from the box like a kitten. It was awkward to be in his arms, he was about 6'1 and I was 5'1. much more awkward was I'm 14. Golden Freddy gently pulled the bow off my face and I didn't know he did till I saw it. "Th-Thank you… Master.." I said. I guessed since I was his birthday gift I would be called servant or something like that and I'd have to call him 'master' Golden freddy then laughed "'Master'? hah! Call me Goldie!" Golden Freddy said with a smile. "Now… what's your name?" Goldie asked. I quickly responded. "Levi… my name's Levi mast- I mean… Goldie." Goldie's face then turned to shock. The door Burst open to Silver barging in with a beautiful maiden with long brown hair in YG's arms just like me. "G-Goldie… This is… Helen!" Silver said with a shocked expression. Goldie's expression worsened into a state of disbelief. "and… this is Levi!" Goldie said. Just like Goldie, Silver's expression was more prominent. They were interrupted by a young male child. "Daddy! Mommy! Dirk, Zen, Shadow Freddy and Springtrap are here!" It said. Goldie's expression settled down and he gave a sigh. "Listen, you're going to still be our butler… but don't worry… you're part of the family!" Goldie said placing me down. I nodded nervously, hoping that means the animatronics won't get any smart Ideas…

 **Your/Silver's POV**

You entered the lobby, you started living in the old pizzeria when you married Goldie. You put down Helen in the kitchen where Levi and Goldie was earlier. Zen and Bootleg walked in with arm in wing. Shadow Freddy examined the area, you thoroughly cleaned the pizzeria with Goldie and Bronze's help. Shadow Freddy nodded as Dirk passed through. You stiffened up when Dirk passed. Dirk always ever since 4 years ago when Freddy and the other faz gang members turned him to the good side for a year. You were afraid he was going to kill Bronze or something. Dirk smirked as he did a small fake out towards Bronze. Bronze squeezed your silver leg fur as Dirk's teeth shined like silver. "Heh, Like his wimpy parents." He chuckled. "What do you want Dirk? And why are you here?" You asked with a snarl. "Actually he's with me." Marionette said coming into the party room. "Yeah, he tried to plan a scheme to kill you again, i caught him anf forced him to come here and be nice and celebrate Goldie's Birthday… after all, it's his time." Marionette said with emphasis on the word his. You were confused… but more confused when Shadow Freddy jerked his head towards the kitchen, where Goldie just came out of. "SpringTrap… do you know who you caught?!" Shadow Freddy yelled at Springtrap. Springtrap was startled and stepped back a little bit. "N-No, I don't know!" Springtrap yelled back. "You kidnapped the test subjects!" Shadow Freddy yelled back pointing at Levi and Helen as they peeked though the door.

 **Levi's POV:**

Terrified was the only expression I felt when a black and red wolf picked me and Helen up. "These two?! they don't seem like the… Time travel type…" Dirk said look at me. I blushed as he started to sniff me. "Yes they are… Listen Dirk, I'm sending you with them… or with Levi more specifically." Marionette said. While dirk's snout was wide open I was confused. "Now, Helen's going with a new agent of the gifts… you must take Levi to 1987, and Helen will go to 2015." Marionette said. "B-But Marionette…" Dirk started. Marionette snapped his fingers and Dirk started to glow. I looked down at my chest to see I was glowing too. "1987… Thats final." Marionette said as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

 **?'s Pov:**

 _ **I watched as the Gift of change secretly teleported to 1987 along with Dirk and Levi… and Bootleg With Shady and Helen… Only time'll tell what's to come now… But all gifts must be given… Why else am I called the Gifter? I am the ultimate ruler of the Gifts… and my brother is concerned of their well being… I think he's altering their fate in a way… I wonder this as I see Goldie go with Dirk, Silver with Helen and Bronze just was picked up by springtrap… Is this all My brother's doing? he's leading them to… no… NO!**_

 **Welp, thats it! The chapter's done! But actually, What I forgot to mention is that… this is now a choose your own path. You can A. Go along with Levi, B. Go with Helen or C. Go with bronze… it's your choice who first… but when everyone gets back together it won't make sense… now Levi's Path goes with (L) At the end, (H) Is Helen and (B) is bronze… I gotta go! see ya!...** _ **What the… what is this?**_


	4. Ding, Dong (L)

**Hello! If you chose Levi's path first, you should know, I recommend reading this first, then Helen and finally Bronze paths… Ok? Let's get the show on the road! oh, new OCS! Jade and Tiffany Twilight belong to Yolo Love.**

 **Levi's POV**

I woke up seeing myself in the pizzeria, The door looked better than it was since I was last awake. I felt paws on my mouth and I looked upright. And Dirk's eyes were filled with fright. "D-Don't move…" He stuttered. I don't know what was going on… but as the silence was getting unbearable, I heard piano playing. "Wh-what the?" I said quietly. Dirk's expression gotten worse. "I-I'm Not afraid… b-but I feel powerless… what is this?" DIrk said staring at his paws. "Wait… where's…" He continued. We both heard a high pitched screaming coming from the vents. It was vaguely masculine. "Quick, let's go!" Dirk said grabbing my arm. I felt like my arm was on fire as he dragged me out of the lobby and down to the office. Dirk let go of my arm and held his ears as the piano music was accompanied by drums. "GAUGH! MAKE IT STOP!" Dirk yelled at the top of his lungs. I started to feel terrified, but not at Dirk. I looked into the window to see a man in a blue outfit holding his own ears behind him was a Owl doing the same. I wanted to come into the room to calm them down. But I was interrupted by female singing indoneason

"Ding Dong

Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku

Membuka pintu

Saya hanya ingin bermain sedikit

Ding Dong

Anda tidak dapat membuat saya menunggu

Ini sudah terlambat

Bagi Anda untuk mencoba dan melarikan diri

Saya melihat Anda melalui jendela

Mata kita terkunci bersama-sama

Aku bisa merasakan horor Anda

Meskipun aku ingin melihat lebih dekat

Ding Dong

Di sini saya datang untuk menemukan Anda

Cepat dan menjalankan

Mari kita bermain sedikit dan bersenang-senang

Ding Dong

Mana itu Anda telah pergi ke?

Apakah Anda berpikir Anda telah memenangkan?

Permainan kami petak umpet baru saja dimulai

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Anda

Berdebar keras melalui lorong-lorong

Aku bisa mendengar napas tajam Anda

Anda tidak pandai bersembunyi

Tunggu saja, Anda tidak dapat menyembunyikan dari saya (saya datang)

Tunggu saja, Anda tidak dapat menyembunyikan dari saya (saya datang)

Tunggu saja, Anda tidak dapat menyembunyikan dari saya (saya datang)

Tunggu saja, Anda tidak dapat menyembunyikan dari saya

Knock Knock

Saya di depan pintu Anda sekarang

Aku datang di

Tidak perlu bagi saya untuk meminta izin

Knock Knock

Aku di dalam ruangan Anda, sekarang

Mana itu Anda sudah bersembunyi?

Permainan kami petak umpet tentang untuk mengakhiri

Aku datang lebih dekat

Mencari di bawah tempat tidur Anda, tetapi

Anda tidak ada, aku bertanya-tanya

Bisakah Anda berada di dalam lemari?

Ding Dong

Saya telah menemukan Anda

Ding Dong

Kau bersembunyi di sini

Sekarang Anda itu

Ding Dong

Akhirnya menemukan Anda, Sayang

Sekarang Anda itu

Ding Dong

Sepertinya saya telah memenangkan

Sekarang Anda itu

Ding Dong

Membayar konsekuensinya"

She sang this and started again but this time with another voice. I started to hold my hand to my ears as I looked to the stage, where it was coming from. I saw two tigers with microphones the first one had purple fur with black stripes, long black hair, green right eye and left robotic eye she wore a black tank top and long blue jeans and black tennis shoes. the second had white fur and green stripes, green left eye and right robotic eye, green hair(short and curly) with the same cloths as the first one. I knew what to do. I grabbed Dirk and dragged him to the party room, with a smirk of vengeance. the music was getting unbearably louder as we arrived. One of the tigers stopped and walked to us, it was the purple and black striped one. "Well, Hello guard… you're not from this time…" She said as she stroked my chin. "H-how'd you know?" I asked as she grabbed a staff from the stage. The music stopped as the White furred tiger hopped down. "Hiya! i'm Jade Twilight, that's Tiffany Twilight." The tiger said with a big grin as she grabbed a similar staff. Dirk's paws reached down to his daggers. "Heh, You think you can beat me?" He said said he grinned. Tiffany shook her index finger. "No, We'll beat you both." Tiffany said as she pointed at me. I gasped as I looked around for a weapon. "Oooh, You can use this!" Jade said holding up a pistol. "Heh, that's giving him a slight advantage… for a second… so why not?" Tiffany said as she examined the gun. Jade threw me the gun and headphones. I gulped as Tiffany's metal eye looked at Dirk. Dirk started blushing as Tiffany started to smile. "Ah, This'll be fine!" Tiffany said as her mane grew as big as Dirk's. Dirk flinched as Tiffany went into his battle stance. "She's… Copying my style..." Dirk Said angry. "Okay boys! Play!" Jade said as she grabbed her mic in her non dominant paw. The music played and it made Dirk afraid again. "Alright, Goldie do this!" Tiffany said as the ceiling opened. I was terrified to see a brainwashed Goldie hanging from the ceiling. He then started singing.

 **Alright, now Goldie's eyes are blank and white… and he sings this song!** **watch?v=IlEUN-d3qUQ** **alright I recommend you read this and listen at the same time… sorry, its not in english…**

I couldn't handle it, hearing this coming from Goldie's mouth. Jade then pointed her staff towards my feet. I looked to see little sparks of fire around my feet. setting them ablaze. I quickly put out my shoes by hitting them with my hands. Tiffany then circled her staff on the floor. I turned around to see a wall of flame burst out of the floor… and yet the restaurant wasn't getting burned. "They're… Witches!" Dirk Yelled. The two tigers laughed as they held their staves closer. Tiffany then started to split into multiple of herself. "You got that right boys!" all of the Tiffany's said as they all charged at us. Dirk and I stood strong… as Goldie continued singing.

 **(D)**

 **I'm a real jerk with cliff hangers am I? well, I'm going to need a break from writing Levi and focus on Helen and Bronze! and more romance stuff… Levi's Path is shorter… about two or three chapters… so wait JUST a bit longer for those who are taking my recommended route.**


	5. A Backstory of Attack (H)

**Hello! If you chose Helen's path first, you should know, I recommend reading this second, but Levi's first and finally Bronze paths… Ok? Let's get the show on the road!**

 **Shady's POV:**

That Helen girl's a bit weird… She hardly ever talks and never really accepts us. I sat down in a party room chair and buried my head in my hands.

 **Bootleg's POV:**

I am a medium sized fox animatronic with tattered greyish fur with purple highlights. I look similar to mangle but i'm not as messed up. I have one red eye and one purple eye. I had purple "lipstick" and pointed ears as well as a long pointed grey tail. I am extremely tattered around the stomach and legs. These tattered areas shows a grey ruined endoskeleton that's quite pointed. I wear a tight white t-shirt with a purple apron and a tight purple skirt. My back has a small Maintenance panel. My endoskeleton has some rubber areas, making for some amazing athletic skills. I have a large black claw on my left hand. but enough about me, I stared across the party room at Shady. Why was she stressed? I wondered as the pirate fox that had the same fur color as foxy, and Wears a blue pirate-like long coat with gold buttons and cuffs. Her Long, bushy tail that almost touched the floor seemed to droop sadly. She kicked a spare piece of pizza with her black pirate boots with gold cuffs. she stopped kicking it and stabbed the pizza with a gold sword with a ruby on it that was sheathed on waist. her long blonde hair with a pink streak in it fell on her face obscuring her vision. it was already obscured with an eyepatch above her left eye. Shady flipped her hair across her face as she took off her pirate hat, and her gold earrings. Shady's blue eyes starting tearing up and her frown slightly showed her perfect gleaming white teeth. she took off her hook that she can take it off at any time. "Alrighty mateys, let's get going." I was a fox alongside her, and we have to show companionship. "Something wrong Shady?" I asked. Shady jumped at my sudden appearance and then chuckled. "lass, it be none ya buisness… it be silly pirate situations… ye'd not understand." Shady said smiling as we waited for Helen to arrive. She rubbed her arm as she stared at the floor. "It seems she's nervous" I said as Shady cocked her head to the side. "I knew that lassie!" Shady chuckled. "Listen, Me and Zen both wanted to go back to prevent something…" I started. "What it be lassie?" Shady asked. "I know." Helen said. We both jumped. "Y-you know?" I asked Helen nodded. "Ok, Bootleg was originally a fake version of mangle among a line of tee clones that gained her own independent personality. Refusing to allow herself to be used as a tool for her creator, she was beaten by the other clones and her creator before she was able to escape. One day while wandering the world she memorized the Whistle concert from mega man 3 and found out that she was one of the few animatronics that could whistle. One day she found a shack near an old diner with a piano and a strange owl animatronic. Thinking he needed help, she stayed in the shack and began repairing the comatose owl, while also spying on the inhabitants of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Once the owl, Zen awoken the two fell in love, began spying on the Fazbear gang together and practicing the whistle concert. During the wedding of Goldie and Silver, she woke up early only to get attacked by Freddy and was broken horribly. Zen vowed revenge and currently Bootleg is getting repaired by Zen, mostly silent and only able to whistle. When she heard the stories Zen told her of how the Fazbear gang didn't care, she nearly teared up and nodded at Zen's request to fight them as he's certainly strong enough." Helen explained. I was shocked, she knew exactly what my story was. "Y-yeah…" I sheepishly said. Shady then looked like she had an epiphany. "How about we kill Freddy before They attack ye! that way Zen and the rest of the crew can be friends!" Shady said holding her finger up. I nodded and looked at her with a smile. "If I'm correct we're three days before the wedding… we need to make sure we fit in." I said. We all nodded and tossed around Ideas.

 **?'s POV:**

Heh, Those girls looks familiar… but maybe _He_ 's busy… yes time to… attack :D!

 **Oh dear, Helen, Shady and Bootleg are in danger… But where's Silver? and are they going to interrupt the wedding? I know, you don't, o you? i do! I can keep this up… yeah I'll shut up now… (oh, and if Yolo love is reading… I can't find your deviant art…)**


	6. The Upset Bunny Story (B)

**Hello! If you chose Bronze's path first, you should know, I recommend reading this last, but Levi's first and Helen's path next… Ok? Let's get the show on the road! (Your gender= Y/G)**

 **Springtrap's POV**

I was adept at abduction at this point. I was tasked to take Bronze and train him to hopefully be… "The One" I looked at Bronze as his ears bobbed left and right and his bear tail wagged. "Where we going uncle Springtrap?" Bronze said with a big smile on his face. I grunted and rolled my eyes. Just then we arrived at the base. Upon closer inspection the base was the remodeled version of the pizzeria way back in 2015. Bronze gasped as he saw in my other arm was a yellow bear. Not golden yellow like Golden Freddy, But this bear was dandelion yellow with a orange bow and top hat. the bear was also a male. His eyes were purple. one thing about him that bothered me… This bear was three… and 'they' planned to kill them if Goldie and SIlver didn't give them… 'The one' I entered the base and saw the rooms of the operatives sent to 2015 and 1987… "Ooh, pretty lights!" The yellow bear was staring at the illuminating pillars. The ol' 70s magic can charm even the current child. I sorta felt bad… Keeping them captive as blackmail… but I quickly shook off my upsetting feeling and placed them in the old kid's cove. The two bears then started playing tag and playing with the toys. I grinned at their childish attitudes, it seemed so innocent but very soon, they'd cease to exist...

 **?'s POV**

I was positive we got them killed.. thanks to Twilight's team and the... 'Other' Division. Our direct focus is keeping our two 'playmates' alive till we can convince the idiotic Silver and Y/G husband Goldie… unless our plan worked… we'd not need our captives.

 **Springtrap's POV**

I sat down at the door's entrance watching the two children playing tag theoretically restlessly. Bronze suddenly stopped and looked at me. His look seemed to show feelings of guilt. Bronze then started talking to the yellow bear. I raised my eyebrow as they continued to talk and exchange looks at me. They finally then wandered over to me with their innocent eyes. "Uncle Springtrap?" Bronze asked. I was curious why they'd still look upon me as a plesant figure… "Can you tell us a story?" Bronze asked masquerading puppy eyes. I considered the thought and faked a smile. "Sure, maybe a quick one." I said, After all… they're not going to be here for long. "Alright… Once upon a time… there was a bunny… and he loved making others laugh… that was his job… until some bad people then took him away… they forced him to stay in a dark room… alone." I started. The two bears gasped. "Poor Bunny…" The yellow bear said. "Heh, Yeah… now… he once was visited… by 6 good people… and 1 bad person… the bad guy did something the bunny would never know… the bunny then saved the 6 good guys… at a cost. The bunny then saw the most beautiful Female bunny… but it turned out the bunny was a newly transge- I mean... she was different… and the bunny... " I continued "He… got really sad… and then…" I said in between sniffles. I quickly snapped out of it and stood up. "Its almost time for bed." I said scooting them to the Freddy and Chica plush chairs. "Hey! its daddy!" The yellow bear said pointing at the Freddy plush. "Y-Your Daddy?" I stuttered. "Yeah! I'm Free Fazbear!" The yellow bear said pointing at his head with his index finger. "Alright then Free… You can sleep on the Freddy… and Bronze, you on chica." I said nudging them towards each of their chairs. "But… what about the story?" Bronze asked. I clenched my fist, so close to punching him. "Good night." I said as I walked out of the door. "D*** it Springtrap… why'd you tell them your life story?" I asked myself… But I thought about the Boy Transgender… If She… I meant He… wasn't transgender… I'd ask Her on a date.. and maybe stroke her beautiful Purple fur… but I quickly shook my head as I went to my own room and started to sleep.

 **OOOh! Alternate Universe stuff with Springtrap eh? well… I"M A JERK FOR NOT TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENS NEXT hahahahahahahahahahahaha… I love the H and A keys XD Now I must be off! to make the paths in diffrent orders! HA! HERE I GO! i'm walking out the door now *fading* bye... i guess...**


	7. Bonnie's Chest Scar (L)

Alright, we know what's going on with Dirk and Levi… so let's go to Zen! also, in this AU, the first game pizzeria was the 1987 one, the second game pizzeria was in Golden Freddy's gold

Zen's POV:

The Song was thankfully muffled as the man lifted his hands of his ears. "Phew… Thank goodness that stopped…" He said. "Man, you start your first day and two girls animatronics ruin everything… and not to mention two of those bear things…" he said holding his head. "First off, hello… second off two bear things?" The man scoffed at my question and sat in his swivel seat. "Ya mean you don't know Golden Freddy? he's been recently used! He's a brand new model!" The man said. I rubbed the back of my head. it slipped my mind about we were back in 1987… when Goldie was born! "Excuse me… what day is it?" I asked the man. The man shrugged and replied "I believe it's september 15th, 1987…" He said. Being a gift, I knew that was one day before goldie got his soul, and one day before the 'bite of 87'. "Do… you by any chance have a nickname?" I asked. not wanting to be rude. "Oh, of course! although this is my real name, my parents weren't really nice to me… My name's Phone Guy!" the man said. I practically fell down on my tail feathers. "I-is that bad?" He asked We then heard banging on the windows. we leaned towards them to see the 3 younger animatronics. Since the gifts didn't have control over the 1980s we were defenseless… but they were alive… maybe…

Goldie's POV

I stared out of the backstage window… I could barely hear the song playing… It reminded me of when today was when Phone guy first got stuffed into me… but what really got me curious was fact of I was kidnapped by the past Bonnie. I looked at bonnie, who seemed to be a bit thinner than I remember… but then again… all I remember from 1987 was… Phone guy's death and the bare existence of the lyrics to two songs. I tried to remember them but I eventually gave myself a headache. I grunted in pain and soon found myself being kicked onto the ground "Hey! Quiet down you imposter!" Bonnie said. Bonnie's voice wasn't his original male British accent. But a female voice without an accent. "B-Bonnie?" I asked. Bonnie then staggered backwards slightly bumping into the wall. Bonnie the leaned forward to rub his back… but one thing I noticed time and time again, Bonnie's Neck and chest scar. It didn't occur to me when I was first dating YN but I saw that Bonnie's chest was leaking oil… like something was cut from his chest. "Bonnie… what's that injury from?" Bonnie Looked at his chest and gasped. "Tell me how you knew my name… and how'd you know I cut my own… never mind.. just tell me how you know about me!" Bonnie said rubbing his injury and cringing. "Ok, you might not believe me… I'm from 2019 and i came back here to kill Springtrap. Bonnie's eyes started tearing up when I mentioned Killing Springtrap. "P-Prove it!" Bonnie stammered. "What's my first action when I get my second surgery?" Bonnie asked. I suddenly remembered this… it was 1987… five days from now...

*Flashback*

Bonnie's POV

I finished singing for the teenager and bowed at their applause. Freddy and Chica both applauded… Goldie clapped his baby hands and giggled. "Aw, you liked it?" I asked the golden bear. He then babbled. "yeah, the trick was this!" I said pointing at my replaced part in my neck. "AGAIN!" The teenagers cheered. I walked out and pressed play on the radio, and brought Goldie closer so he could hear better.

How long has it been since I had music in this? apparently Levi's is a musical XD Anyways, Bonnie song by groundbreaking  watch?v=YVnafHgybvI

*Flashback ends*

Goldie's POV

"After the encore… You told me that ever since the surgery You wanted to perform… but something always came up… then you learned today that five days from now, you'll get your chance… and you said it with tears rolling down your cheeks." Bonnie was astonished. He smiled and chuckled. "well, why else would the baby version of you be hanging up on a wall… but 'he' put an enlarging potion to put the guard in you…" Bonnie said looking out to the wall of flames. I could barely make out the silhouette of Levi… I was interrupted by a familiar voice of a child… but not mine. "Hey Uncle Goldie… do you know where Uncle Springtrap went?" My nephew said.

Zen's POV

The door's hinges quickly fell and the past Foxy, Freddy and Chica all came in. I pulled out my bo staff and held it in front of me. "I hate Freddy… It's only natural I can beat them to death now!" I told Phone Guy. Little did I know he pushed a button and started talking. I looked away for a second to see what he was doing only to get a sucker punch from Freddy. I rubbed my bruise with my wing to see freddy's fist clenched in a black sludge. I looked at my wing and saw it was on my wing. I was startled but I threw my bo-staff at Foxy and he fell to the ground. I ran over to pick up my bo-staff but was promptly punched in the back by Freddy. I felt my back and saw more black sludge on my left wing. I looked at my right wing to see the black sludge creeping along my arm. Images flashed in my mind to show me Stabbing myself in the eyes… and liking it? I shook my hand and saw my Bo-Staff in Chica's wings. I kicked chica towards the wall and picked up my Bo-Staff. Foxy and Freddy ran up to me, but I prevented their attack by holding my Staff in the air and spinning like a fan. I looked at the animatronics and they seemed to not take any damage. "D***… they're resilient." I said as I held out my wing. Another image of a orphan child's grave flashed. I slightly enjoyed it. I shook my head and charged a psychic beam I shot my beam… or at least I thought I did, My wing's sludge just glowed different colors. I stared at my wing and was shocked. This canceled my abilities! I gripped my bo-staff harder.. but lightened it as I saw my foes more like friends… I then evilly grinned at Phone guy as multiple images of death flashed through my mind. "Kill…" I said. Phone Guy cocked his head. "Zen? You okay?" He said. "KILL!" I yelled. The rest of the animatronics chanted with me, KILL! KILL! KIIIL!

CkBrothers… please don't kill me D:


	8. Stronger Immune System (B)

**If you're reading these chapters in order… Ok! alright, then this'll make some sense.**

 **Springtrap's POV**

I flung every stuffed animal around looking for Free. "Where the heck could he be?" I asked myself. Bronze was looking around and yelled. "Uncle Spintrap… there's a glowy thing over here!" Bronze said pointing to the time portals. "S***" I whispered. I looked and saw thats where 1987 was. "Ok, Bronze…" I started. I wanted to tell him stay here… but I can't let him out of my sights… "C'mon!" I told him picking him up and putting him on my shoulders. "Ok!" He said as he pointed towards the portal. I entered with my paw on each of his legs.

 **After Transporting to 1987.**

 **OOOOOOOOh! During different times, Bronze and Springtrap's storyline will crossover into others, Levi's is no exception.**

 **Springtrap's POV**

I looked to see we were in the kitchen. I looked outside the window to see Twilight and Jade's firewall. "They're fighting someone…" I said. I heard Music in a different language. I saw Bronze was smiling and looking at the ground. "Ooh, Black stuff." Bronze said pointing at the black sludge at my foot paws. "String Sludge… It seems he gave our forces the advantage" I said as I peered to the office. A Jolt realization came to me. "Phone Guy… D*** it!" I yelled as I put Bronze down, Little did I know was that a certain sludge-covered bear picked him up.

 **In the Office**

 **Springtrap's POV**

It looked like I got here in time… If Phone guy dies here… history will change. But a Sludge owl was the one picking up Phone guy to stuff in a fazbear suit. The words Kill were chanted over and over, meanwhile the Phone Guy was crying out of fear. I had to act fast. I ran in and pulled Foxy and Chica out of the door and slammed the door button. I knew they'd be in the other door sooner or later, I hoped later. The Owl, Or Zen as he's called, dropped Phone guy and charged at me. I jumped over the charging owl and did a few cocky flips. I grinned, I loved the adrenaline of a battle. I ran up to Zen and tried to punch him in the beak, only to get stopped by a sludge-covered wing. I struggled to get out of his grasp and gasped when I saw The sludge starting to seep up my arms. The sludge caused Bloodlust and insanity. to break them out of it, either tear it off and it'll make you its host, Kill the host or sing them a song that Zen's Girlfriend knew… Thats It! I dash out the door and started looking for Bronze… only to find a sludge trail towards the show stage. I run and see Freddy talking with Bronze… but… no sludge? "Oh, Hi Uncle Springtrap! I was telling about we were from the future!" Bronze said happily. I was shocked for three reasons; One. Freddy believed it, two. Freddy's sludge is crawling off Freddy's fur, and finally three. Bronze is holding the sludge and it's not spreading. I watch as the supposed to be spreading sludge is dropped and picked up by this four year old green bear. "H-how… Maybe Bronze is 'the one'…" i said to myself. I shake my head and grab Bronze's paw. "Listen, We need to go to 2015… we can come back at this exact time later… okay?" I said to Bronze. "But, What about Free?" Bronze asked. "He'll be fine, c'mon!" I said with a smile. Bronze nodded and went to the portal. I couldn't believe this… I was guilty of lying to Bronze… and I'm worried for the two children bears… Is something wrong with me? Or am I feeling like they're… family? I shook my head and went to the portal.

 **Bronze's POV**

Why was My Uncle Springtrap Lying… maybe he's just guilty about he fell in love with Bon-Bon here and at this exact time and day? I seriously worry about Free, After all… I may be immune to the String Sludge, Free might not be… But I leave my Dad's childhood and enter my Dad's and (My other Dad's (if male)/My Mom's (If Female) ) Wedding… I'm excited… but scared at the same time… But, I hope freddy's Plan to Help Levi worked...after all, melenony music is beat by pop, any day!

 **Trust me… everything will make sense soon.** **or not :)**


	9. Oops

**I'm going to be brutally honest... the reason why I haven't been updating this fanfic so far is because... I keep getting distracted from writing... but all this week, I promise to keep writing! who knows... maybe some new characters :) and some startling news!**


	10. Memories Gone Wrong (H)

**I'm personally having a blast writing this :) But one thing I wanna ask, I need a Cover Image for Golden Freddy's Gold and Five Nights In Time… I'd draw them… but I don't know… I wanna involve any artists that are reading this fanfic. But anyways, READABLE STORY THING NOW! And sorry for he long breaks, I haven't had much reason to write… sorry.**

 **(Silver's)Your POV**

It was day, and you stared in awe as the workers assembled the wedding stage. They were fully aware of us being alive. You couldn't help but smile to see 2015's Freddy and Chica. The two three weeks before your wedding was their wedding. You raised an eyebrow at Chica's extremely bloated midsection. "She Be Pregnant Lad/Lassie" Bootleg said with a smile. You were shocked, you knew chica was a female glutton who had the uncanny ability to eat pounds and pounds of food and never gain any weight, her normal figure was thin like Chi's but this all made sense to you now. Helen Stared at Freddy and Chica nuzzling against each other. "Love… Its precious is it?" She asked. You smiled and rubbed her head. "Yeah, when you find the exact one for you… You'll do anything for them, even stuff yourself in a suit… throwing your old life away… I love my Goldie that much." You told Helen. Bootleg nudged your side as she pointed to the second Freddy… Talking with... Springtrap? You quickly remembered Bootleg's backstory. But this made no sense whatsoever! If Freddy attacked Bootleg… whats he doing in two places at once? You decided to sneak up to them and talk with them. nearly dodging eye contact. multiple times.

 **Shady's POV**

I sat down on the abandoned stage and stared at the altar I was happy for Silver and Goldie. I wanted to get married… have a child… and just have a great life, with Dirk. I look towards the ground only to feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Bootleg. "Shady lass, what ye doin over here?" Bootleg asked. I sighed as she sat on the stage with me. She looked at the altar and smiled. "Lass, could I help with the decorations?" Bootleg suddenly said. I was confused and shocked that she asked this. "D-Decorations? For what?" I asked. "Heh, Lass, for when you ask Dirk out for a pizza!" Bootleg said, smiling with her toothy grin. I blushed furiously. "S-So? Dirk's one of the only people to care about me!" I answered sheepishly. I felt Bootleg pat my back with her paw. "You do deserve to be with him!" Bootleg said. I looked around. "Wait, where's Helen?" Bootleg gasped as she pointed towards helen looking at a missing portrait. It shown a beautiful girl who had blonde hair and green eyes. Bootleg's accent suddenly disappeared mysteriously. "You Know… she looks alot like… Helen…" Bootleg said.. Helen objected "But, it says princess treya… and she's 21!" Helen said. "I'm 16!" she added. But Strangely Bootleg started to hum… then started to sing.

 **WOO! Disney songs!** **watch?v=r1zamKoUREI** **This is what I imagine Bootleg to sing like. and Imagine Bootleg singing and flashbacks to her story while she sings. :3**

 **Bootleg's POV  
** I stopped singing and looked at the fox girl and human girl. They were confused. I looked at my black claw on my left paw and wondered if that's all I remember… But as soon as I thought this… I heard a tiny squeak and a cute voice say "D*** it!" I looked around the corner… to see a plush toy. I cupped my paws together and gushed about how cute it was. Only for it to growl at me and attack and bite into my face. I screamed as I felt two more join into the biting. Pain surged through my body and slowly I started feeling a draft on my endoskeleton, more than usual. I felt the ground and it was covered in warm oil, I looked to see it was MY oil. before my sight was black I saw Shady and Helen try to tear them off. I then blacked out.

 **Shady's POV  
** I was scared that Bootleg was dead. I leaned down to start healing her. Helen then grabbed a drumstick from the drum set on the stage. She then started to whack away the plushes. She then was tackled down and was getting bit too. I needed to help her… but I needed to keep Bootleg alive, Everything seemed bleak, until I saw one of the plushed get tossed in front of my vision. I turned to see Silver! Silver ran to Bootleg. "I can heal her, she has spirit energy, You need to make sure these two stay away from those plushies." Y/G said with a serious look. I nodded as I digitized two flintlock pistols. "Alright, let's dance!" I said with a smile. I hoped it sounded cool. Silver shook Y/G head. "Not the time." Silver said. I nodded and prepared for battle against 3 mini Freddies

 **Hooray! A month of waiting I'll start updating this regularly! but this is the second time I'm holding off a battle… I just don't know what to do! but sorry for the wait again! And maybe We'll see Levi and Dirk again!**


	11. Jade, The Youngest Magician (L)

**Finally, while the last Levi chapter was going on, this is when Levi and Dirk were Fighting Jade and Tiffany, two witches.**

 **Levi's POV**

I held my pistol as straight as I could, the song was still unbearable! I didn't have enough time to figure out which witch was the real one. Soon enough Dirk and I were knocked a bit away and soon bumped into a table, Piercing pain filled my back

Drik cringed as he looked up to Goldie. "D*** it, He's not gonna stop singing this! if he wasn't singing, we'd actually fight a bit fair!" Dirk said. I thought about it and looked up. to see two things, one: a thin cord strong enough to hold a baby, and two… Goldie IS a baby. I never actually got a good look at him before now. I thought we could have an advantage of getting him down from there. I aimed towards the cord, only to have a shaky aim. The song he was singing was too disorientating to get a clean shot at the cord. and we couldn't get up there easily to make the baby stop crying. "Oh, trying to stop him singing aren't you?" One of the tiffany clones said. I never actually noticed her attire before. She had long black hair that reached her shoulders, a green right eye and a left robotic eye, she wore a black tank top, blue jeans and some black tennis shoes. and jade wore a green tank top with a white sweater on top. she also wore a black jeans skirt with green leggings and black boots. Dirk was growling as he stood up. "D*** it you, why don't you give us a small chance?" Dirk said with anger in his voice, not even bothered to be hid. Jade hugged her sister and gave a small whine. "Aww sis, I wanna have some fun with them!" Jade said as she lifted a single leg. Tiffany looked at us and grinned. "Ok, heres the deal, we'll fight separately, if one of you wins the first time, but loses the second time; you fight in a third match. but it ends when one side has all lost, or won… if you win, you can accomplish your goal in this timeline without fail… but if you lose… you die." Twilight said with her thumbs twiddling. Dirk and I nodded in unison. "Alright Jade, have at em'!" Tiffany said as her clones joined back together in one spot. "Alrighty! to make this fair, Goldie honey, Stop singing please!" she said into our microphone. Goldie promptly stopped and shut down, he then was dragged into a tile in the ceiling… they were smart indeed… so that brings plan b into the dust… so plan c it is! "Alright, now we can take you down!" Dirk said gripping both of his daggers and pointing them at Jade. "Your last breaths will be drawn here feline!" Dirk shouted. Jade grinned and pointed her staff at us. "You'll regret those words dog!" Jade said with a sing song voice. was enraged and rushed forward. I grabbed his mane and yanked him back. Dirk growled at me. "Why did you do that?!" Dirk yelled. "Listen, her magic isn;t as strong as Tiffany's… But I have a gun, so take care of her, and I'll take on tiffany!" Dirk nodded and dashed towards Jade. Jade smiled and pointed her staff towards the ground. Dirk looked at the ground and saw a garden sprout from the pizzeria's floor. "What the hell?" Dirk said confused. "Like my garden? I planted many veggies… especially Leeks!" Jade said picking a leek from the garden. I looked at Twilight who nodded. "No Vegetables are gonna kill me!" Dirk yelled as he ran to her again. Jade then started to spin the leek.

 **oh no… RUN! ITS THE INTERNET MEMES! RUN! yeah, Leek Spin… I HAD to include it somewhere… But this is gonna make this match interesting! This is a little joke thingamabobber… but here you go :3 read this chapter whilst reading the rest of this chapter please!** **watch?v=kbbA9BhCTko**

I was shocked. 4 Gigantic leeks popped out from the garden floor. Dirk snarled at Jade's smile. Dirk started you dash towards Jade. as soon as Dirk got near Jade. The leaks smacked Dirk in the face. Dirk staggered and rubbed his snout. as he was doing so another Leek smacked Dirk in the side. soon, he was getting hit by spinning leeks in the snout and both his sides… Jade got a sly grin on her face as the leek behind Dirk hit his tail… let's say; Area. This caused Dirk to flip forwards and landing on his back. "Why you…" Dirk started while standing up. As soon as Dirk was straight upwards, Jade spinned her leek to hit Dirk's tail area again. Jade giggled. "That was fun!" Jade said as soon as the song ended. The leeks disappeared along with the garden. Jade smiled and snapped her fingers. I saw Dirk's Face turn bright red, and he started to stroke his tail. I was shocked… The tough and not easily pleased Dirk I knew for about two or three hours turned soft and shy! "T-That hurt y-you know!" Dirk said sheepishly. Jade hopped off the stage and stroked his chin. "Heh, maybe you'll be my dance partner at my sister's birthday party!" Jade said smiling. Dirk grabbed Jade's shoulder and smiled. I started to panic, but I was shocked From Jade's scream in pain. I saw Dirk's dagger through Jade's stomach. "You'd think your leeks would crack me? Well, I already have a crush!" Dirk said while hopping backwards. I saw Dirk's back was a little hurt, but not terribly. "You okay Dirk?" I asked. Dirk looked at me with a smile. Never better, now how about I finish this battle Jade!" Dirk yelled pointing his dagger at the crippled Jade. "Aw, no fair! you tricked me!" Jade said holding her wound and jumping up and down like a little child throwing a temper tantrum. "Jade!" Twilight scolded while pointing an index finger at her. Jade grabbed her staff from the floor, which she dropped when she was stabbed and sent a little spark towards Dirk's feet. Dirk, not wearing shoes like me, his paws reacted like feet on freshly burnt coal. Dirk's head had a vein popping out of his fur, I could tell he was mad. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns. But you mess with the Dirk, You die!" Dirk yelled as he lept onto a table. "Heh, who's a good doggy? now, get off the table!" Jade yelled while spinning her staff. The staff produced a wind so strong it sent me flying a bit… but not far, for one thing Dirk was resilient, he clawed the table to keep his balance and stay on the table. "Your weaker then I thought…" Dirk said while staring at Jade. I saw something about Jade's eye that mystified me. Her eye glowed pink and she winked at Dirk with her non glowing eye. Dirk cupped his paws together and said something I never thought he would say; "Aww, adorable!" Dirk said. Jade's staff continued to twirl and Dirk soon snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in. He flew off the table and he landed into another table. I gasped as I saw Dirk suddenly grow twice his size. His voice turned darker and more menacing. "You F***ed up you witch!" Dirk said; melting into the table's shadow. Jade panicked and looked around for Dirk to appear somewhere. She kept saying to herself; "He's just an assassin… he's somewhere here… he has to be!" Jade then was scratched in the back by Dirk's mane. Dirk came from behind Jade from the shadows somehow, I couldn't explain it. Jade growled at Dirk, who was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, sipping a cup of coffee, I bet it was slightly stale. "So, you finished yet?" Jade grinned evilly and snapped her fingers. I was startled to see multiple animatronics go to the stage. Dirk pulled out his daggers again as Jade grabbed her mic. Twilight smiled and got behind the curtain. "I feel bad for you wolfie, I'd be devastated to know I'll die by a storm!" Jade started to sing again, and as she was singing, clouds started to form on the ceiling.

 **Two songs for the price of one grandma! Ahem… sorry, Chuggaaconroy reference there… but anyways; two songs! song of storms now!** **watch?v=v-Pcjiqu5Pw** **make sure you keep reading!**

Dirk looked up to see a lightning bolt strike him and him only. "Grr, D*** it!" Dirk murmured. Jade only laughed as the rain began. I soon was soaked in water, but Dirk even more so. "So, you control the elements… correct?" Dirk asked running towards Jade. "Yep Wolfie, so SIT!" Jade yelled as another lightning bolt struck Dirk in the back. Since Water conducts electricity; Dirk took large amounts of damage. Drik soon collapsed onto his paws and knees Jade soon kicked Dirk off the stage onto an electrified puddle. Dirk screamed in agony. Dirk slowly stood up and started to shake. I noticed Dirk and Jade seemed to have sustained the same amount of damage. Dirk started to pant, just about as heavily as Jade. It seemed to go from a tiger magician animatronic versus a wolf assassin like animatronic to a staring contest. I was filled with glee as Jade collapsed and fell asleep. I jumped up and down in a cheer, but it soon stopped as Dirk collapsed as well. I ran over to Dirk, who was still conscious, along with Jade. "hmm, A Draw… I guess that means you have to beat me in order to win!" Twilight said, picking up jade and setting her against the wall. I struggled to bring Dirk to the table, but I managed to succeed. Dirk looked into my eyes and smiled; "I won… right?" He asked in a whisper. I looked to the left and right, and rubbed the back of my head. "eh, it was a draw…" I answered. Dirk growled and pointed towards twilight. "Beat her, then we win… got it?" Dirk said roughly. I nodded as I got my pistol out and my headphones on. "Affirmative!" I said as Twilight grabbed her staff.

 **This took 3 days to write… with a couple hours breaks in between writing sessions admittedly… but its done :D can't wait to go back to the Bronze story to tie some loose ends! (oh, #LONGESTCHAPTERINSERIES!)**


	12. Author's Note 1

**Quick update!**

 **I was recently compiling all of the songs used and will be used in the story. it can be found here**

 **playlist?list=PLzaIACuN71UhM6Wt6nk4L_FPR0orPTwSh**

 **I hope you have fun listening! it'll update until the fanfic is finished!**


	13. Song of Healing (B)

**When we last left our little bronze, He and Springtrap have to save Free and Phone guy till the events could take place… but how did Bronze know Springtrap was lying? We'll find out now. (WARNING, SHORT CHAPTER!**

 **Springtrap's POV  
** We soon arrived in 2015… But I feared we were too late, We need to talk with bootleg NOW! I looked around and saw Freddy on the same walkway, walking towards me. "Gah, oh, Hi Freddy!" I said in my most non aggressive voice I could muster. "Hey, Springtrap, and… Say, I remember you." Freddy said kneeling down and touching Bronze's nose which made the most adorable boop sound. Bronze giggled and hugged Freddy. "Freddy! What's up?" He asked. Freddy pointed towards the kitchen and smiled. "In there, we're waiting for a cake to be done baking!" Freddy said in a child appealing voice. Bronze smiled and hopped. "Ooh, cake! for whom?" Freddy chuckled, "two bears named Goldie and Silver, or your mom and dad!" Freddy said, rubbing Bronze's head. I was amazed that even what JJ did to Freddy he still retained his memories. "Now, you know, I remember the fondest of memories about you, you sang a song to me when I was lost… I remember it fondly!" Freddy said, holding Bronze's shoulder. "Do you mind Springtrap? I'd like to hear you sing it." Freddy asked. I was nervous… shaky even, but… I agreed. Bronze quickly told me the lyrics and he began playing a music box he got from who knows where.

 **WHOO! Important song in the story! here you go!** **watch?v=CXTvqpjQGz8** **(keep this link remembered! this song IS important to the series!) oh, this is my personal AU Voice of Springtrap!**

I finished singing… I felt… different… and by the looks of Freddy I was. "Y-You're… Adorable!" Freddy said, smiling. A left over mirror was sitting against the wall for a part of the marriage. I peered into the mirror and prepared for the worst… but Freddy was right, my ugly exterior was gone! My body was… Healed. "Bronze, what's that song called?" I asked, a little afraid of what powers Bronze had. "Song of healing… It was taught to me by… a… Male, He said that I was destined… for something great… and he left a note… Levi, it said." Bronze said, holding the paper in his paws, on which contained the lyrics. I was confused… did Levi teach Bronze that song? If so; why? how would he know that Bronze was destined for something. But my questions were put to a halt as a silver furred paw punched Freddy in the jaw. "Imposter!" Silver yelled, (YG) voice filled with concern. "(Mom/Dad) Bronze said happily." Silver stopped to see His/her son hugging Him/Her. Silver hugged while looking at me, His/Her cold stare was confused on my new looks. "Springtrap? Two things, one; Why'd you bring Bronze here? and two, how where you healed?" Silver asked. "Its okay Mom/Dad! Uncle Springtrap was just taking care of my while you guys were gone! and I came along because Free escaped somewhere and we need to save him!" Bronze said, oddly cheerful about it. Silver looked at me for approval. I nodded and pointed into the direction She/He came from "Yeah, and we need Bootleg to sing a song for Zen in 1987! Zen's psychic, he KNOWS where Free is!" I said with distress. Silver looked into that direction and saw a Freddy shapeshifting into...something. Memories filled my mind… that's ME! I suddenly got new memories of fighting shady… and winning, unless Silver can get down there and help, Shady and Bootleg'll die! I told most of this information to Silver, who promptly apologized to Freddy, and dashed towards Bootleg's screaming. "Who's that other Freddy?" Bronze asked while sitting and watching the action. I quickly sat down and put him on my lap. "N-No one Bronze, I want you to stay safe with Freddy, I'm going down there!" I said, trying to comfort Bronze. I hopped off the stage, with a great sense of being followed.

 **Flashback to when Springtrap was disguising as Freddy.**

My plan was ingenious, as I had to say all of them are, I just need to get a riot started between Freddy and the gifts and make the joy of creation fall! oh, the masters gonna be so proud of me! I of course was "helping" bake the cake with chica… but she's too honest to attack… the new girl Bootleg however… ripe for the taking! I told chica I needed some fresh air and saw… Bootleg? Bootleg was sleeping! no matter, I sent a Freddy plushie to take care of the impostor. but I saw three people from the future were here… D*** it, looks like I'm gonna have to intervene.

 **TBC in Helen's next story! now… There are masters working behind the scenes… Is it the REAL BB? Maybe… one thing's for sure, Springtrap's… Not evil any more! sorry for the short chapter, but I have another story to write, but more lengthy chapters are coming soon!**


End file.
